Releasing Death: Return of a lover The Dark Storm
by Narvis
Summary: Part 3 updated, please review :) (summary sucks sometimes)


Releasing Death: Return of a lover. Part 3. The Dark Storm. Kazuya realized that he was standing in the cold rain, how did he get here so fast? "Why does all this happing now?" asked he confused to somebody who wasn't there. "Farther?" said a voice and behind him stood a vet Jin who looked just so surprised as he. "Why are we here, together?" asked Jin concerned but Kazuya couldn't answer him and even if he could, he wouldn't like the answer. Thunder came by the area and the cold rain was fallen down, lighting thunder glimpse gave a sight of a dark mysterious house who lay in about a few miles away from them. Jin walked towards the house and Kazuya followed him, he would take care of his son the rest of his dam cursed life as he had promised Jun before she died. A singing voice haunted his mind, oh yes, he remembered the strange girl from his "dream" or vision, he didn't know for sure but hell and she knew him! "Why are you even here?" asked Jin after a little bit moment of silence, Kazuya looked direct on him and lowed his head down. "I don't know but it looks like I'm a important person." "Hmm.let's go." Angel was crying, now the hope would be forever gone. "Hmm, you are pathetic" whispered Devil who watched her with his arms around his wrist. Angel saw her tears fall into her hands and then a white light disappeared into the night. "The horror will rule the world again as before and you will not be able to stop it this time Angel" moaned Devil and laugh hard at her silly hope for one who could save them all. "Jun will save them with her light and love" defended Angel and continued with triumph. "And so will Kazuya and their son Jin." Devil gave her a gaze of hate and flew away. Angel looked down on her glowing hands. "Save us all Jun Kazama."  
  
Jin and Kazuya watched the fire burn in the abandoned house. Finally they were dry and hungry too but there wasn't any food in the dirty kitchen. Since they didn't have anything to talk about when they shouted their mouth and instead enjoyed the empty silence. "Tell me about your dream" asked Kazuya cureless and Jin nodded in a agreement. "Mother.she told me something about dark times and she.was in pain." Kazuya shocked his head, what could had happed with her since she had pain? "I have pain but it's nothing to worry about" whispered a soft voice and next to them stood a glowing woman who smiled and looked on them with brown carrying eyes. "Mother!" yelled a surprised Jin and hugged her tight, Kazuya closed his eyes, no this was just a dream, nothing else or was it real? Could Jun, his Jun still be alive "Jun." mumbled Kazuya and cried like a little boy just had lost his favorite toy. "It's all right my love, don't cry anymore. I'm here with you." Jin gave a few sobs but stayed in calm and waited for a explanation. "I thought you died, killed by Ogre" mumbled Kazuya with fear, fear of her life and his sons. "It's difficult to explain but.I transformed into "Angel" after my death and now I'm here to save the world form a horror who will rules the world again as before." "What is it?" asked Jin with fear, he was true skilled fighter but he didn't had the power to transforming more and he admitted that it could be useful if such a great power would come. The Devil Gene was after his entire curse but also a great power of Devil. "This night will a dark force and power in a human body come with the storm and destroy the light which is Angel and me." Kazuya and Jin looked on her with shock in their faces. Jun continued. "The dark force lives inside in a young girl who has a strong dark spirit with a taste for light powers." "Why? She can't even use them?" Jun shocked her head in agreement. "It's true but with this skill she can defeat me and Angel." "Come to me Kazuya Mishima, come to me." said a whispering voice in his mind, the girls voice. She haunted him but why? "Force yourself Kazuya" though Jun to him. Suddenly came there light and covered them for a moment and then disappeared. "It begins."  
  
¨¨¨¨'''''Authors Note: Exciting or boring? Give some reviews. Next time: Now will Jun, Kazuya and Jin be the only ones who can save will world, can they or don't? Find out in next chapter!! 


End file.
